


The Archie Show

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Comedy, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle talk show AU - Dr. Archibald Hopper’s topic of older men with younger women brings in some interesting guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Archie Show

**Author's Note:**

> standbyyourmantis had an extremely interesting prompt that I couldn't pass up. I hope this is highly entertaining, cause I would love to see some of this stuff happening on a real talk sow. Please enjoy and Happy reading. *clears throat* If you get butt hurt over CaptainSwan, I would suggest you not to read this.

"Welcome back to the show." Dr. Archibald Hopper, licensed couple therapist, turned talk show host, speak into his microphone. "Today's topic; older men, younger women."

_*audience applaud*_

"We're speaking to our guest Emma Swan, who is in love with a 200 year old pirate and she doesn't think she can stand the relationship any longer. Miss. Swan, please, tell us your story."

"I'm sick of it Archie. Nothing is like it was when we first met. He used to be a pirate,  _a real pirate_ , and now he's some washed up version of himself. I don't know how much longer I can take it." Emma crosses her legs, shaking her foot. She's had enough of her no good pirate.

"Why don't you tell us how he's changed."

"Oh god!" she growls. "Where do I begin?"

"Start from the beginning, tell us how you met."

"We were back in the Enchanted Forest when we met. He thought it was love at first sight."

"Was it?" the doctor quickly asks.

"Hell no. I don't know how he thought it was love at first sight, that son of a bitch tried to kill me and my family. But something about him grew on me and he started to change, just a little at first. He stopped trying to kill us and that was enough for me."

"Let me get this straight Miss. Swan, all he had to do was stop trying to kill you and you gave him a romantic chance?"

"Yeah."

Archie turns to the audience. "No wonder why your relationship is a mess," he mumbles in the microphone, as he walks up the stairs.

_*audience cheer and claps*_

"In all seriousness, Miss. Swan." He turns back to face her. "How did you think a relationship that started out like that would work?"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't think."

"Being in love will do that to you. Tell us what you don't like about him now."

"We used to have fun. We cruised around in his ship to Neverland, fought off mermaids and saved my son from his evil great-grandfather. But now all he wants to do is follow me around and sniff my ass. I can't be smothered like that anymore. He needs to find his own fucking life."

"Oh, I see." Archie shifts the note cards in his hands. "And what have you done to get out of this relationship?"

"I went out on my own and I found someone else."

"You're cheating on this pirate?"

"Yes."

_*audience hisses*_

"Is that what you came here to tell him today?" Archie talks over the boos of the audience.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to tell him," Emma speak harshly.

"He's backstage, locked away in a soundproof room. He hasn't heard anything you've said." Archie turns to the crowd. "Please help me welcome, Killian Jones."

_*applause*_

Killian steps out from back stage and waves his hook hand at the audience, like he's some kind of fucking celebrity. He gives Emma a warm kiss on the lips and takes his seat next to her.

Emma wipes her mouth.

"Mr. Jones." Archie calms the audience.

"Hook, mate." He shifts in his chair.

"What?" the doctor is confused.

"Hook," Killian repeats. "Everyone calls me Hook, mate." He scoots his chair closer to Emma and gently strokes her leg with his silver hook hand.

Emma quivers in her seat.

"I see," Archie clears his throat. "Hook, why do you think Emma has brought you here today?"

"I don't know, probably to confess her undying love for me to the world. Isn't that right, love." He scuttles his chair even closer to her and sniffs the air around her. "You smell so sweet, Swan," he mummers.

"Oh. My. God." She jumps up from the chair. She can't just sit and listen to him any longer. "Can you hear yourself when you speak?"

Killian dazes around the studio at a loss. "Are you talking to me, love?"

"Who the hell else would I be talking too?"

"Well, of course I hear myself when I speak. I say only the words you want to hear." He fires one of his devilishly handsome grins at her. "Sit down here, love." He pats the seat of her chair with his hook.

"I'm done, Archie." She turns to the audience. "I can't take it."

"Go ahead and tell him why he’s here, Miss. Swan, get it off of your chest."

"What?" Killian is puzzled. "There's a reason why I'm here? Like, a real one?"

"Yes!" she sneers. "Not only have you gotten boring, but you have gotten dumber."

"Emma, you promised never to say that outside of the bedroom."

_*audience heckles and laughs*_

"Out of curiosity." Archie speaks over the crowd. "Out of curiosity, when was the last time you two were intimate?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Hopper." Killian stands from the chair in anger and confusion. He needs to know what's going on now. He didn't come on the show to be mocked.

"Six months," Emma answers the doctor.

"Love?" Killian turns to her, wide eyed in shock. He can't believe she actually told on national television.

"Now would be a good time to tell him Miss. Swan, get it off your chest," Archie encourages.

Emma turns to Killian, looks him square in the eyes and doesn't hold back. "I've been seeing someone else, Killian," she speaks sternly. "I've been fucking another man for the past six months."

Killian stands motionless. He's in utter disbelief. "No, Swan," he chuckles. Laughing is just his nervous reaction to this terrible news. "There's no way you'd do that to me." He offers her his hook hand. "Lets go home, love."

"No!" She shoves his hand away from her. "Don't you see I'm sick of you. We used to have fun. We used to go on adventures together and now you've changed too much. I liked the scruffy pirate you used to be. I can't stand the person you are now."

"But honey pot, I've been nothing but good to you. I became this person for you and I can't change anymore," he pleads.

 _*audience cheers*_ Their enjoying all the drama unfolding.

"I've told you a million times not to call me honey pot. I'm not your fucking honey pot."

"I don't know what to say." Killian just stands on stage, looking sad and pathetic.

"You have no passion!" Emma barks.

"Hook, maybe you'll have something to say when you meet her new boyfriend," Archie comments.

"Who is he?"

"Let's bring him out. Please welcome, Neal Cassidy."

_*audience roars with applause*_

Neal steps out from back stage and Emma runs into his arms. She wraps her legs around him and firmly presses her lips to his, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Killian watches, as his face reddens. He's so pissed off, you can see the steam releasing from his ears.

Neal breaks off his kiss with Emma and faces Archie. "I tried to talk her out of coming on the show, but she wanted to humiliate the pirate and I can't tell her want to do."

"Well, we're happy you're here to share your story," Archie replies and turns his attention to Killian. "You're just standing there, Hook. What's going through your mind?"

"That's her son's father." These are the only words that the pirate is able to slip from his lips.

"Oh, that must sting badly." Archie addresses the audience with a chuckle in his voice. "She's dumping you for the ex."

"Yes I am." Emma grips Neal's hand. "We have fun together and we're falling back in love."

"What kind of fun do you have together?" Archie shifts his note cards.

"A few nights ago we stole Hook's ship, strapped a few mermaids on the hull and realm jumped as we fucked on every deck," Emma answers proudly and kisses Neal's cheek.

_*audience explodes into laughter*_

"You stole The Jolly Roger?" Killian can no longer stand this ridicule.

"Oh! Well that's adding salt to the wound," Archie comments.

"How can you do this to me?" Killian has reached his boiling point and a flicker of the old pirate starts to emerge. Killian suddenly lifts his hook hand and charges towards Neal.

Before security could reach them, Neal stops Killian's arm from coming down on him and kicks him precisely in the balls.

In that moment, the entire studio can hear Killians testicles shatter like glass.

"Fuck!" Killian eyes nearly pop out of his skull, as he grips his sack with the only hand he has and shrivels down to the floor of the stage.

The audience rises into an uproar, cheering on Neal like they've just witnessed gladiators fighting in the arena. A woman from the crowd stands in her chair and tosses her shoe at Killian cowering on the floor. Security rushes to the lady and drags her out of the studio.

Archibald Hopper turns to the camera with a giant grin on his face. "We'll be right back after this brief commercial break."

##  *******

“Welcome back,” Archie greets the viewers. “Today’s topic; older men, younger women.”

_*audience applause*_

“Our next story is about a 300 year old sorcerer, who thinks his wife is cheating on him with another man. Rumplestiltskin, welcome to the show. Please, tell us your story.”

“You can call me Mr. Gold, dearie."

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Gold.”

“That’s better.” He lowers his brow and looks directly into the camera.

“Please, Mr. Gold, tell us your story.”

“My wife is cheating on me,” Rumple speaks with a very flat tone in his voice.

“And….” Archie wants to hear more, but it seems like Rumple is holding back.

"What else is there to tell, dearie," Rumple mumbles in his raspy brogue, not caring to answer any more of the doctors questions.

“Well, you did called the show, Mr. Gold. There has to be a story that you wanted to tell.”

“I do have something to say, but not to you.”

_*audience jeers*_

Rumple fills his hand with a ball of flames and aims it towards the audience.

The crowd falls silent.

“There’s no reason to threaten the audience Mr. Gold. I’m sure you can understand their resentment.”

“I really don’t care about their resentment, dearie.” Rumple replies.

“Then why did you come on the show?”

“I have my reasons.”

Archie can tell that he’s not going to get far with Rumple, so he decides to move the story along, but not in the direction he thinks Rumple wants it to go. “You’re being very difficult Mr. Gold, but we can still get your story out without you.” Archie turns to the audiences and winks. “Please welcome the guy Mr. Gold says his wife is cheating on him with, Will Scarlet.”

 _*audience applause*_  They're happy to finally see some drama.

Will steps from back stage and takes hold of the arm of his seat, scooting it away from Rumple before sitting.

"Welcome to the show, Will." Archie greets him.

"Aye." He nods.

"Why don't you tell us your part of the story." Archie walks down a few steps and stands closer to the stage.

"There's nothing to tell, really. This bloke thinks I'm bedding his wife, but I'm not, I haven't, I would never do that."

"Lies," Rumple snarls.

"What makes you think he's lying, Mr. Gold?" Archie asks

"Because I know he is."

"Whatever it is you think you saw, you didn't."

"Don't you sit there and presume to tell me what I can see and what I fucking can't!" Rumple roars at Will. He wants nothing more but to slowly torture him.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked, because what you think you saw is just a relationship between friends."

"No, what I saw is you trying to steal my wife." Rumple stands from his chair, knocking it over. "You kissed her and it wasn't just a kiss with a friend." He steps closer to Will's chair, with anger filling in his eyes.

"You better back up there, mate. I'm pretty scrappy." Will shimmies his chair back, as his heart thumps out of his chest. He may appear to be unfazed by the rage growing in Rumple, but inside, he's a man that's about to piss his knickers.

"Well, scrappy." Rumple fills his hand with a fireball. "I'm going to make sure my wife is the last person you kiss." He slowly steps closer to Will's chair

 _*audience cheer*_ This is exactly what they've been waiting for, blood and carnage.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

Rumple hears his name, shrieked in the voice of his beautiful wife, and he instantly turns to face her.

"We're sorry, Dr. Hopper." One of the men that was chasing after her, speaks. "She got out of the soundproof room and started looking for her husband. We couldn't stop her," he pants, out of breath.

"That's okay gentlemen." Archie shoos them off stage with a gesture of his hand. He doesn't want to miss a thing on camera. He knows this is excellent television and will surely bring in top ratings. "Please welcome, Belle Gold,"  he introduces her to the show.

"What the hell are you doing, Rumple?"

"Sweetheart." The fireball disappears, as Rumple drops his hand.

"I had a feeling you were up to something and they wanted to keep me away from you." She steps closer to her husband. "What are you doing and why have you dragged us here?"

"Sit down, my love."

"I don't want to sit. I want to know what's going on and why are you trying to kill Will?"

"I think you better answer your wife's question, Mr. Gold." Archie intervenes.

"I think it would be wise for you to shut up!" Rumple snaps at Archie.

"Rumple, please," she begs.

"Mrs. Gold, let's take a moment and pull you away from all of this for now." Archie is still trying to get the background of their story. "Why don't you tell us what's been going on in the relationship with your husband."

Belle faces the audience. "Umm..." She fidgets with her hands. "Things have been a bit strained."

"How so, Mrs. Gold?" Archie instantly asks.

"Well... Rumple has been a bit distant from me lately."

"Any idea why?"

"I don't know why. I've been trying to get him to talk about it, but he won't."

"Maybe now is the time to talk about it, Mrs. Gold. Go ahead and talk to your husband."

"Rumple." She turns to him, worried about his behavior. "Is this why you brought me here? To talk about us, to talk about you?"

"No, that's not why I came on the show, but we can talk about it, sweetheart."

"Well, tell me what's been going on with you." She steps closer to him and takes his hand, gazing lovingly into his deep chocolate eyes.

His top lip twitches as he thinks about the things he has seen her do with Will. "You and him," he mumbles. "I've seen you two together."

"Of course you've seen us together, sweetie, we're friends. He comes into the library all the time."

"That's not what I mean and you need to stop lying about it."

"I'm not lying to you about anything," she argues and drops his hand. "What do you think I'm lying about, Rumple."

"You know exactly what you're lying about. I've seen you two, making out in the library," he argues back.

The audience dare not to cheer. They're all afraid of a blast of magic heading their way, so they all silently watch the story unfold.

"Hold on there." Will stands from his chair.

Rumple quickly turns to him. "Sit down," he howls.

Will immediately sits and doesn’t speak.

"You don't have to be like that, Rumple."

"Why? Because you care so much about him?"

"I do care about him, but not in the way you're thinking." She places both hands on his cheeks and hold his head so that he only sees her. She needs him to feel like they're the only people in the room. "I'm worried about you, Rumple. Something is wrong with you. Please, tell me what it is."

"I've told you already."

"No you haven't. You keep speaking of some delusion and I don't know why."

"I'm not the one that's delusional." He moves her hands from his face. "You two are delusional in thinking that I would never find out. You walk about town, hand in hand, kissing each other like you have no other care in the fucking world," Rumple bellows.

"Do you feel better after finally letting it all out, Mr. Gold?" Archie buts in.

Rumple glares at him with a glint of rage in his eye. "No one is talking to you, dearie," he speaks in a calm but frightening tone.

Archie finches just a bit, but he keeps his cool in from of the camera. "I'm just trying to help."

"You can help by shutting up!"

"You need to calm down." Belle turns Rumple to face her. "You're being irrational."

“I’m being irrational now?”

“Yes! I can’t talk to you when you get like this.” she answers harshly and turns her attention to the doctor. “I would never cheat on my husband. I love him too much for that. But right now, for some reason, he’s being stupid!”

The audience cheer for the first time since the start of this segment. They believe Belle is being sincere.  

A woman in the audience with dark hair, green eyes and copper skin, stands from her seat and claps her hands as loud as she can, making the sound vibrate through the studio.

Archie rushes up to her seat. He think she looks like a woman who has something to say. He holds his microphone out to get her comment, but she snatches it from of his hand.

"That's was absolutely beautiful." She walks past Archie and pushes her way through the aisle of sitting people. "Hearing your story has touched my heart." She stop just before the stage and takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Right here." She pats her chest, over her heart.

Everyone gawks at her baffled, as Archie dashes down the stairs to take back control of his show. "Give me that." He snatches the mic from her.

"No." She takes it back.

"This is my show." He grabs it from her once again.

Rumple and Belle witness the childish display.

"Why don't you just zip it." With a flourish of the woman's hand, a small cloud of green smoke appears and the doctor's lips are instantly sealed shut with a zipper.

The audiences is in awe of what happened to their beloved host.

Archie frantically scraps and claw at his lips, but he can't unzip the zipper.

"Looks like I just blew my cover. Oops." Her entire body engulfs in green smoke and her appearance completely changes when it clears.

With repulsion painted on his features, Rumple swiftly takes Belle's hand, pulling her into him. "Zelena." He fumes at the site of her and steps in front of his wife.

"Rumple," she replies, complacent.

"What are you doing here?" he barks at her as he holds back Belle. He wants to keep Zelena far away from his beloved.

"I just came to enjoy the show like everyone else."

"That's not why you're here. What have you done, Zelena?"

With a crazed glare on her face, the green witch speaks into the microphone. "I haven't done anything. I'm just an innocent member of the audience." She turns to the crowd, laughing, and watches the doctor struggle with the zipper on his face. She attached it to him very well. "I will say, it is nice to see you all jealous that your little maid is cheating on you with that sorry lump of flesh." She points at Will.

"Hey!" Will is growing tired of all the insults.

"Shut up," Zelena orders like a banshee. "You're ruining my moment." She returns her attention to Rumple. "You must be extremely embarrassed to see your wife all over that."

"We don't have to stay for this, sweetheart." Rumple turns to Belle, completely ignoring the cyclone riding bitch. "We can go home. I don't care about what you've done. I can forgive you."

"But I didn't cheat on you, Rumple."

"Wait, you're just going to forgive her?" Zelena is puzzled and enraged about his forgiveness. "After what you've seen her do, you're just okay with it!"

"Why do you give a shit, Zelena? I thought you were just an innocent member of the audience." A crooked grin curls upon Rumple's face, as a thought suddenly come to him. "You had something to do with this, didn't you? My emotions made me blind to it, but now I can see it. This whole time, every time I saw them together it was magic."

Zelena is dismayed that the dark one saw through her deceit. If she didn't stand from her seat just to gloat, she could have gotten away with her scheme. "Fine, since you figured it out. Yes, I was toying with you," she confesses and the audience buzzes with boos. Zelena stands smugly, shooting daggers at Rumple. She doesn't give a shit about the audiences hisses. "I loved watching you suffer. Knowing that your little black heart was breaking, brought me so much joy." She laughs until tears start to fall from her cheeks.

Rumple steps away from his wife, steaming with fury. "My only reason for coming on this show was to throw a fireball in Will's fucking face for all to see."

"Hold on...." Will is feeling so disrespected and really needs a drink.

"But now I see who really deserves it." His hand fills with flames.

"Rumple don't," Belle pleads. "She isn't worth it. You're better than that, you're better than her."

"Look at what she's done to us, Belle. She doesn't deserve to just get away with it."

"No, she doesn't, but you don't need to kill her."

"Do it, Rumple," the deranged witch yelps. "I'll die happy knowing that you'll be alone. Belle will surely leave you after killing me."

"Do it, do it, do it," the audience repeat over and over.

Rumple glares at Zelena, clutching his fireball in hand, as the urge to send her to a fiery death grows greater. He looks over to his wife and she beams back at him with pure love in her eyes and the last thing he wants to do is disappoint her once again. The audience taunts amplify through the studio, as Rumple comes upon his final decision.

"What are you gonna do? You weak, cowardly, impish bitc..."

*voosh*

Zelena is engulfed in flames.

*crowd enthusiastically cheer* They've never seen anything more magnificent.

"Rumple!" Belle screeches. She's in disbelief of what her husband just did. It's one of the most horrifying things she's seen him do and on national television.

When the fire and smoke clear, Rumple steps down from the stage and stands where Zelena was raving her nonsense. He bends over and picks up a small creature from the floor. "I didn't kill her, my love." He paces back to Belle and show her the slimy garden snail he turned the wicked bitch into.

"Rumple." She breathes a sigh of relief. He didn't exterminate Zelena, even though he truly wanted to.

Rumple waves his hand over the mollusk and a jar appears with the little shelled critter inside. He then snaps her fingers and relieves Archie from Zelena's cruel spell.  

Archie gulps down deep breaths through his mouth as if he just emerged from drowning. He instantly picks up his microphone and turns to the camera, with trauma still gleaming in his eyes as he straightens his glasses. "We'll be right back," he coughs.

##  *******

"Welcome back." Archie has made a full recovery during the commercial break. "We're still talking to Mr. and Mrs. Gold about the state of their marriage."

The camera focuses on the Gold's and they're too busy indulging in each others taste.  

Belle wraps her arms around his neck, savoring the sweet flavor of his lips.

Rumple's hand scales down her back and he gently pushes her closer to him. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"She was messing with your mind and you thought it was real. I can forgive you for that, but you must believe me when I say I will never cheat on you."

"I will never think that again." He draws her back into him, pressing his lip firmly onto hers.

"Isn't that beautiful." Archie starts a round of applause.

Rumple breaks off his kiss with Belle and picks up the jar from the floor. He grasps Belle's hand and rushes with her backstage.

"Hey! Where are you going? We're not finished," Archie yells and turns to one of his crewmen. "Find them."

The man dashes to look for them with a camera.

##  *******

In a small utility closet backstage, Rumple places the snail jar on a shelf and turns to his wife. He licks his lips, stepping up to her and pins her back against the door.

She gazes back at him and her eyes filling with seduction, they haven't been intimate in weeks. She bites her bottom lip, as she rasps her hands through his silver streaked hair, enjoying the feeling of the silky strands. "Even though you were being a bit crazy, I never stopped loving you."

"You didn't?"

"No, of course I didn't."

"Oh, Belle," His brogue thickens when he speaks her name. He kisses his wife gently, nipping at her lip, then their kiss intensifies with heated passion. He parts his lips allowing her to slip her tongue inside and he tastes her breath, breathing in as much of her as he can. Rumple cups her breast, lightly squeezing it over her shirt. He's missed the way her body feels. He kisses down her neck and slowly begins to unbutton her shirt.

Belle holds the back of his head, as her moistening pussy starts to throb with anticipation. She's missed his body as well. "Just take it all off, Rumple," she sighs out with lust in her voice. She's ready to feel her naked body against him.

"Right, now?" he murmurs on her flesh.

"Yes."

He immediately snaps his fingers and his wife stands almost completely naked. Now the only thing she wears are her high heeled shoes.

Belle presses herself against him and feels the fabric of his suit on her skin. She's always enjoyed how soft it feels.

Rumple lightly pushes her back to the door and drops to his knees, leering at her glistening curls. It’s the most beautiful site he’s seen all day. He licks his lips again, leans into her slowly and kisses the lips between her thighs. Her flavor is what he's been craving.

“Ah,” she moans, closing her eyes and lifts her left leg over his shoulder, feeling her heart rapidly beat out of her chest.

Rumple slips his tongue between the lip, brushing it over her pink harden jewel. Her essence spreads upon his face as he's submerged between her thighs, greedily sucking and licking her pussy. He rubs his face in her warm petals, indulging in her delectable syrup and glides his fingers inside her opening. With his right hand knuckles deep in her cunt, he massages his other hand over the bulge growing in his pants and his hip buck uncontrollably.

“Mmm…” One of her hands grip at his hair and she massages her breast with the other, rolling her sensitive nipple between her fingers. His tongue and fingers are feeling just right, but she wants more. She needs his wide rigid cock driving in and out of her. “Fuck me, Rumple.” It’s been so long since they’ve been together and she demands his thickness now.

Rumple removes her fingers from her and stands to his feet, licking his shimmering lips. He presses his sticky lips to hers and shares the nectar on his face.

She unbuckles his belt, pants and unzips the zipper, slipping her hand down into his boxer briefs. Belle takes hold of his cock, stroking him gently as she continues to softly kiss him, relishing the taste of herself on his breath. She suddenly stops caressing his member and fills her petite hand with his balls.

"Uhh," he grunts to the tight grip around him.

She juggles his manhood between her finger, feeling him tighten in her hand. "Do you like that?" she purrs sensuality.

"Yes, dearie." He's body shivers as he buries his face into her neck, licking and nibbling at her smooth skin, tasting her fragrant perfume.

Belle pushes his pants down and they slump to the floor. She grabs his bare ass, giving his soft cheeks a squeeze and he clinches to her firm touch.

He wraps her left leg around his waist and stroke himself before entering her warm gushing pussy.

Her body jolts when he bucks inside her and her nails claw at his back over the jacket of his suit. "Ah, ah, ah," she breathes, while her back knocks against the door of the closet.

Rumple rams his cock balls deep into his wife, filling her up with every inch of him. He fucks her harder with each moan she makes. He loves her sounds of passion.

Belle pulls off his tie and rips open his shirt, caressing her hand over his hairless chest. She can't get enough of his beautiful body. She wraps her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder. Even though he's inside her, she still needs to be close to him.

He stops the pumps of his hips and holds her for an instant. He has truly missed moment like this and hates that Zelena took them from him. Rumple gently lifts her from his shoulder and kisses her cheek, then pins her back against the door. It's sweet that she wants to cuddle, but he knows that's not the only thing she want. His wife wants come strong and that's exactly what he's going to make her do.

Rumple hooks his arm under her left leg, holding it up, and wraps his other arm is around the small of her back. He hold her in this position, with her shoulders against the wall, and pulls her lower body into him, taking quick shallow thrust against her.

Her breast flop with the pounding of his waist.

Zelena watches Rumple fuck Belle like a sex beast, all from the comfort of her little snail jar, secretly wishing it was her pussy that was being drilled. Now that she's a snail, she isn't quite sure if she even has a cunt.

Rumple kisses Belle's luscious lips, as his balls smack against the brim of her folds and picks up the speed of his lunges, repeatedly ramming his dick on the spot that sends her over the moon.

"Ah, ah... Ooh gods..." Belle cries and her voice rattles through the small closet. She clinches the walls of her wet pussy around him, she knows how much he loves the feeling. Belle slips her hand between her thighs, massaging her swollen clit and the pulses of ecstasy flowing through her body increases. She rolls her hips with the rhythm of his thrust, keeping him deep inside her. "Fuck..." she whimpers and draws his head into her with her free hand, resting her forehead against his brow. They gaze into each other’s eyes, feeling a connection they haven't felt in weeks. She caresses her pearl faster and her body tenses when the sudden waves of orgasm flutters through her. "Ahh!... Sh-shit!" She quivers while she comes strong on her husband's cock.

As Belle’s body spasms and her eyes close in bliss, Rumple continues his powerful lunges against her. Their body aggressively clap together, rattling the door underneath them. "Ahh! ... Ooh, Belle." His body stiffened and he burst inside his dearly loved wife, filling her up with a heavy load of cream.

Suddenly, the door flies open and they both fall out of the closet. Rumple lands on top of Belle and he instantly checks to make sure she isn't hurt.

"I'm okay, Rumple." She looks around and their surround by the doctor, one cameraman and a few more members of the talk show crew.

"This is going to be my highest rated show," Archie states with glee.

Rumple pulls his twitching cock out of the warmth of Belle's pussy and rolls off of her. He waves his hands over her and she disappears in a flurry of purple mist. Rumple sent her home and away from further embarrassment. He stands to his feet with his pants around his ankles and clinches his fists, magically crumbling the camera like a sheet of paper.

The crewman drops the camera on the floor.

Rumple waddles towards the doctors, with his erect cock bobbing in the air. "If I see any of this on tv, you'll be in a worst state than Zelena," he snarls through his teeth, staring coldly into Archie's eyes.

Archie glares back, holding in any emotion.

Rumple snaps his fingers and Zelena's snail jar appears in his hand, then exits the studio in a cloud of purple smoke.

Archie quickly makes a gesture and another cameraman scurries from around the corner. "Did you get everything with that camera?"

The man nods.

"Good." Ending up with a worse fate than Zelena, is a price this talk show host is willing to pay for extremely high ratings. Archie holds out his hand and another man gives him a mic. "That's it for this weeks show." He smiles into the camera. "Tune in for next weeks topic; the blue fairy, is she really that much of a bitch." The doctor straightens his glasses. "Goodnight, everyone."


End file.
